Application streaming benefits many computer users. For example, application streaming may allow users to execute a program over a network without downloading and installing the application. Unfortunately, many users of application streaming assume a relationship of trust between a client computing device and the server streaming the application. In heavily-managed computer networks, such a relationship of trust may exist. However, in other less-managed networks, the network may not have an established level of trust.
For example, a client (such as a consumer's computer) may possess little or no information about a server. In addition, the client may be unable to rely on traditional means to establish a level of trust with the server since server keys and server certifications may be unreliable. Even if the client establishes a level of trust with a particular server, the security of the server may later be compromised. Such a compromise may cause a client computing device to assume a level of trust that previously existed but is no longer applicable.
As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for mechanisms for assessing and continually monitoring the trustworthiness of a server in a streaming environment.